Blodwyn Pig
Blodwyn Pig were a British blues–rock band, founded in 1968 by guitarist–vocalist–songwriter Mick Abrahams. Abrahams left Jethro Tull, due to a falling-out with Tull vocalist Ian Anderson, after their debut album, This Was, was released, and formed Blodwyn Pig with Jack Lancaster (saxophone and flute), Andy Pyle (bass guitar), and Ron Berg (drums). Future Yes and Flash guitarist Peter Banks became one of several guitarists to succeed Abrahams after he left to form his own band for a time. With Abrahams and Lancaster in the lead, Blodwyn Pig recorded two albums, Ahead Rings Out in 1969 and Getting To This in 1970. Both reached the Top Ten of the UK Albums Chart and charted in the United States; Ahead Rings Out displayed a jazzier turn on the heavy blues–rock that formed the band's core rooted in the British 1960s rhythm and blues scene from which sprang groups like The Yardbirds, Free and eventually Led Zeppelin. Saxophonist–singer Lancaster (who often played two horns at once, like his idol Rahsaan Roland Kirk) was at least as prominent in the mix as Abrahams; some critics thought this contrast bumped the band toward a freer, more experimental sound on the second album. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Peel was initially enthusiastic about Jethro Tull when they emerged on the scene in 1968, but dissatisfaction with the band's musical direction led him to gradually distance himself from them. But he took a liking to Tull's guitarist Mick Abrahams as a person as well as a musician, and when Abrahams left them and formed Blodwyn Pig, Peel was very supportive (although the fact that their name included "Pig" may also have gained his approval). Blodwyn Pig's records were played on Peel's shows, and they were also booked to do sessions. They never achieved success on the scale of Jethro Tull, but retained Peel's affections much longer, and after Mick Abrahams left the band (which then called itself Blodwyn and recorded a 1970 session under that name), Peel also gave airtime to his next group, the Mick Abrahams Band. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Four sessions. Selection of tracks available on The Basement Tapes: BBC Radio Sessions 1969-74 (Hux 019). Off-air recordings of three tracks from session 3, with brief Peel intros and outros, are available here (thanks to Ace Rimmer) 1. Recorded 1969-03-02. First broadcast 13 April 1969. Repeated 18 May 1969. * Ain'tcha Comin' Home, Babe? / The Modern Alchemist / It’s Only Love / Mr. Green's Blues 2. Recorded 1969-07-07. First broadcast 13 July1969. Repeated 27 September 1969. *Summer Day / See My Way / It's Only Love 3. Recorded 1970-09-14. First broadcast 03 October 1970. *See My Way / Lonely Nights / Lovely Lady / Lady of Liberty 4. Recorded 1974-06-17. First broadcast 09 July 1974. *Baby Girl / Blues Of A Dunstable Truck Driver / See My Way / The Leaving Song Live Recorded live. Broadcast: 01 February 1970 # Cat's Squirrel # Drive Me # Slow Down Other Shows Played ;1969 *23 July 1969: It's Only Love (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island *27 July 1969: The Change Song (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island *27 December 1969: It's Only Love (session) ;1970 *24 January 1970: Same Old Story (7"single) Chrysalis *31 January 1970: Slow Down (7" b-side Same Old Story) Chrysalis (Island) *14 February 1970: Same Old Story (single) Chrysalis (Island) *04 April 1970: See My Way (LP - Getting To This) Chrysalis *02 May 1970: Drive Me (LP – Getting To This) Chrysalis ;1988 *18 May 1988: Sing Me A Song I Know (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists